Lord of the Rings: Galadriel's Intervention
by JamieBradley
Summary: This is an English version of my Russian story "Властелин Колец: Вмешательство Галадриэль". There were nine in the Fellowship for a reason. And when Gandalf had fallen Galadriel decided to replace him. This is NOT Mary-Sue story, yet there is a new female character. The story is based upon the book so if you have not read it you may not understand some moments. R&R and have fun!
1. Chapter 1: The Decision of Lord and Lady

**Disclaimer:** Professor Tolkien is a God. I don't own 'Lord of the Rings' but an example of the book which I honestly bought with my own money. Nor I own the heroes of this story so I'm trying to treat them with respect and reverence. I make no profit at all.

* * *

**Chapter 1. The decision of Lord and Lady**

The Golden Wood is great. Galadhrims living among mallorns were happily passing their millennia under protection of Celeborn and Galadriel. The maidens of Lothlorien are beautiful, but their singing is wonderful.

_'To mortal fields say farewell, Middle-earth forsaking!_

_In Elvenhome a clear bell in the high tower is shaking._

_Here grass fades and leaves fall, and sun and moon wither,_

_and we have heard the far call that bids us journey thither'._

_Year still after year flows down the Seven Rivers;_

_cloud passes, sunlight glows, reed and willow quivers_

_at morn and eve, but never more westward ships have waded_

_in mortal waters as before, and their song has faded.¹_

- Your songs are sad today, Tauriel², - said Lady Galadriel as her eyes rested on the elleth³, who stood out from the rest of maidens by her golden hair. – They distract you from our case 'cause I see your thoughts are entangled just like your yarn.

- I'm sorry, my lady, I'm not adept to this engage. It's easier to shoot an arrow into the crow-eye than to make a thread not to tangle. My place is among hunters but not among the court ladies, - Tauriel responded.

- If you knew whose would be the cloaks made from this yarn, you'd do your best rather than boast your archery skills.

- So the cloaks must be for Haldir and Orophin, - said one of the maidens. – Is there anybody else for whom poor Tauriel might strive?

- Of course, who will delay his attention to the huntress? None of worthy elves wishes to have a wife even with the most beautiful voice in Arda if the greatest punishment for her is to wear a dress and to spin yarn, - added another elleth and so all the court ladies laughed.

- Why do my _gwadors⁴_ need new cloaks, my lady? Is there any task on the borders Lord Celeborn wants to entrust them? – asked Tauriel in worried tone.

- I said no word that the cloaks were for them. But it seems to me that they both are with Lord now. And I want to see my husband. You must follow me, Tauriel, - and with that Galadriel stood up and left the room. The elleth hurried after her Lady.

- Greetings, Lord Celeborn, - bowed Tauriel when they entered the hall. On the other side of the room two elves gave a respectful bow to Lady Galadriel.

- Come to me, Tauriel. And so you, Haldir and Orophin, move closer 'cause our talk is not for anyone else to hear. We've got some news from Rivendell. Lord Elrond wrote that some important guests should be expected here in Lorien. They left Imladris several months ago and they will pass through our lands. And we must meet them therefore we don't know what they will bring us light or shadow.

Celeborn silenced, so Galadriel continued:

- There were nine: two men, four _perians⁵_, a dwarf and an elf led by Mithrandir. They are nine for a reason. There are nine Black Riders scattering Shadow all over Arda so there are nine warriors of Light to confront them. But today Mithrandir was covered by darkness and we can see him no more. The fall of Middle Earth is approaching. If Mithrandir does not come to Lothlorien we'll replace him with one of our elves.

- I'm ready, - said Haldir.

- So I am, - Orophin responded. – Make your choice, my lord, 'cause we are both skilled warriors.

Celeborn smiled sadly.

- Alas! None of you are chosen but Tauriel.

- Why? How? It's impossible…

Tauriel's face was pale when she spoke:

- I'm sorry, my lord, but I am afraid I can't carry this burden. Orophin taught me to hunt and my arrows hit targets without missing, thanks to Haldir. I am a huntress, accidentally I took part in some battles on the borders, but I am no warrior and cannot boast my victories over orcs.

- I beg you, my lord, reconsider your decision. Our _gwathel⁶_ is not skilled. Why must she see the horrors of war and fight with orcs? – exclaimed Orophin.

- How can I let Tauriel leave without protection in the group of strangers who might treat her as a burden in their quest? How can any elleth be in such a company? In the name of Iluvator, I beseech you, my lord, to change your mind, - almost cried Haldir.

- Calm down and silence! Our decision is made because of a reason. Don't you know the prophecy which was made about one of the Nazguls? It said, 'Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man will he fall'. Any meaning of a word 'man' is not connected with who Tauriel is. So she will become the shield of the Fellowship, their weapon against the Black Riders. And this is our decision which mustn't be reconsidered!

Haldir and Orophin 's faces were anxious and grim but they bowed to Lord Celeborn. In his mind Haldir blamed himself that once he gave his _gwathel_ a bow.

- And what about your fears, Haldir, the Fellowship will think that we add to them a strong elf. From now on and to the end of their mission there is no Tauriel but a forest warrior – Taurohtar⁷. So change your dress for a grey clad of our guards, Taurohtar, and hurry up. All three of you are going to meet our guests on the borders near Nimrodel. I have foreseen they will be there before the sunset, - said Galadriel.

- And do not let any Orcs follow you, be careful! – added Celeborn.

'Brothers' gave another respectful bow to Lord and Lady and left the hall.

* * *

**Remarks:**

1) This is a poem "Last Ship"by J. R. R. Tolkien

2) Tauriel – the name comes from sindarin words 'taur'- forest and 'iel' – daughter. No, she has no connection with PJ's Tauriel from 'Hobbit'. Actually, when I wrote this fanfiction I had no idea that an elleth with that name will be involved in the movie.

3) An elleth means a female elf.

4) Gwador is a sindarin word for an adopted brother.

5) Perian is a sindarin word for a hobbit.

6) Gwathel is a sindarin word for an adopted sister.

7) Taurohtar – the name comes from sindarin words 'taur'- forest and 'ohtar'- warrior.

**A/N:** So I began the translation of my Russian story 'cause actually some people have asked me about it. As you understand I killed Rúmil but gave Haldir and Orophin an adopted sister. She is not Mary-Sue, you must not expect her to slain a lot of orcs or to have any kind of magic or something like that. My Russian readers said that I somehow had managed to write her as a simple elleth yet with a beautiful voice. But really it's not what she does very often, singing I mean. So give me a credit and R&R! I must also tell you that English is not my native language and I have no beta so if you see mistakes in my story feel free to point at them. I'll be very glad if you help me improve my writing. Thank you and happy reading on !

Yours,

**Jamie Bradley** XXX


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Fellowship

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Tolkien or Eru created. What I've written is just for fun. I make no profit at all.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Meeting the Fellowship**

- I can't run any more, let's stop for a minute and have some rest, - begged Tauriel who had changed her dress for a grey robe and braided her hair. – We are almost on the shore of Nimrodel, we can wait for them here.

- Truly, Haldir, you run like you are followed by a furious dragon. Rest for a moment, - Orophin said and leaned against the nearest tree.

- It's not a dragon, _gwanur nin¹_, but my rage and despair. Don't you understand what Tauriel will face in that quest? Who will protect her, keep her safe? Where is the Fellowship going to? Mithrandir might have fallen for now, who defeated him? Orcs? No, I can't believe it. There must be an evil, a danger more powerful. How will Tauriel fight against it? She cannot rely on people and _perians_.

- Well, there is still an elf with them.

- An elf? In the same company as a dwarf? You must be joking! – Haldir's face was twisted with disdain. – None of worthy elves will have a deal with those creatures. And just think for a second what will happen if Tauriel is injured. What if she will need another to care of her wounds? Such a disgrace and shame for any elleth!

- Hush, listen, - exclaimed Tauriel. The wind was bringing them sounds of singing. - It's _annunaid²_. They've already crossed Nimrodel.

- On the trees, - commanded Haldir. – Find them.

The singing stopped the same moment they saw travelers. The elves hidden among the brunches stared the Fellowship with curiosity. It seemed that the song had been sung by the elf but his face couldn't be seen because he sat with his back to the trees. But Tauriel had a good view of _perians_ who looked just like children with their height not far from dwarfs. Suddenly one of the men stared suspiciously at the forest and Tauriel acknowledged him. He was known here as _Estel_, the adopted son of Lord Elrond. She turned back and saw that Haldir's face was now slightly enlightened by the view of the mighty dúnadan.

The Fellowship gathered and left the road, followed by the unnoticed elves. Trio stopped at one of the _talans_ and looked down at the travelers who had some debates now. It seemed that one of those _perians_ started arguing with the elf about their night camp. The elf sprang lightly up from the ground and caught a branch that grew from the trunk high above his head. At that moment Tauriel saw his face. Unable to believe her eyes, she whispered _'Laiqualassë³'_ and then loudly cried "_Daro⁴_!". Legolas dropped back to earth in surprise and Orophin laughed softly. Meanwhile Tauriel better wrapped herself with her cloak and hided her face with the shade of her hood. Haldir as the senior among trio addressed to Legolas:

- You all breathe so loud that we could shoot you in the dark. But do not fear! We've been aware of you for a long while. We heard your song and knew you are one of our Northern kindred.

_- Im Legolas Thranduilion, cunn o Taur-e-Ndaedelos. Boe ammen idh a veriad.⁵_

- _Im Haldir o Lorien, em tirith o glan.⁶_ Climb up here with the chief of _perians_, and we'll talk. The rest must be waiting on earth.

Orophin pulled down the rope ladder and Tauriel stepped back into the shadows. Legolas was the first to climb up easily and quickly to the talan, followed by two _perians_. Tauriel didn't expect to meet the elf who reminded of her childhood in Eryn Galen. Her mother died in childbirth. Her name was Anoriel and she was a galadhrim. Her mother was not married so the elleth didn't know her father either. Tauriel was brought up at the court of King Thranduil.

Growing without parental love, she was seen by others like a little savage, but her singing was beautiful. And she was often called to the court of the young prince. Legolas was fascinated by Tauriel's voice and began to treat her like a little sister he had never had. The girl loved him with all her little heart and followed him wherever he allowed, singing funny songs, when Legolas was happy, and quite, when he was sad.

When Tauriel was seventeen, a distant relative of her mother found the girl and adopted her. So ever since the elleth lived in Lothlorien with her new family and had two _gwadors_ named Haldir and Orophin, but she seldom sang after that. Millennia passed and now she again met Legolas. So there was Tauriel, lost in her memories and distracted from them only when Haldir began to talk with their guests. When all the arrangements were made Legolas at once went down the ladder to take Haldir's message; and soon afterwards another pair of _perians_ climbed up to the high talan. They all had supper and then the travelers went to bed. Tauriel remain silent all this time. Orophin was sent down to keep watch and Haldir quietly talked with his _gwathel_ in private.

- Have you met this elf before? When and where?

- Aye, this is _Laiqualassë_, he was like a brother to me when I lived in Eryn Galen.

- Not good. He might acknowledge you.

- I don't think so, Haldir. Last time he saw me I was only seventeen, a mere child. But maybe if he heard my singing…

- Oh, has he had a privilege of listening to your voice? I wonder if he was one of the nearest and dearest to you. You even call him not like others.

Haldir was interrupted by the song from the next talan – Legolas hummed lullaby to his tired friends. Tauriel smiled, her green eyes shone with the night stars.

- I always call him so. And I taught him this song.

- _Baw⁷_, Tauriel called him so. But you are Taurohtar, you can address him as 'Legolas' or '_hir nin⁸_'. Remember it and try not to mistake.

Then there was a call like the low whistle of a bird, Orophin warned them about some danger. _Gwathel _and_ gwador_ went down and listened attentively.

- _Yrch_⁹, - hissed Orophin, - a strong company, a hundred at least. What are we going to do? The three of us could not challenge a hundred.

- Let's lead them into the wood, roll up the ladder to the talan. You, Orophin, must go in haste to warn the others. Now move fast! We cannot risk battle. Tauriel, be at my sight.

Speaking with feigned voices, the elves disappeared among the trees.

* * *

**Remarks:**

1) Gwanur nin are sindarin words mean my brother.

2) Annunaid is a sindarin word for westorn (common language).

3) Laiqualassë is qwenya form of Legolas' name.

4) Daro is a sindarin command to stop.

5) Im Legolas Thranduilion, cunn o Taur-e-Ndaedelos. Boe ammen idh a veriad. (sindarin) – I am Legolas, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood. We look for rest and protection.

6) Im Haldir o Lorien, em tirith o glan. (sindarin) – I am Haldir of Lorien, we are the borders' guards.

7) Baw is a sindarin word for no.

8) Hir nin are sindarin words mean my lord.

9) Yrch is sindarin word for orcs.

Translation of other words in italic was given in the previous chapter if needed.

**A/N:** So I want to clear for everyone that 17 elvish years are about only 6-7 human years. Tauriel was not a teenager when she left Mirkwood, she was a kid. And I also remind you that I am not a professional translator so if you see mistakes tell me please. And thank you for reading my story!

Yours truthfully,

**Jamie Bradley** XXX


	3. Chapter 3: Questions without answers

**Disclaimer:** I have cookies and right to remain silent. The rest belongs to creative genius of J.R.R. Tolkien. I am not paid for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Questions without answers**

The morning was still young and cold when Haldir woke them all, and the Fellowship set out again. Haldir led the company followed by Estel and then another man, whose name Tauriel didn't know. Next four _perians_ went, followed by the dwarf and Legolas after him, and the chain was closed by Tauriel in the hood pulled over her eyes. Like Legolas she had to restrain her steps because the steps of small folk were short even if they moved fast.

- Where are we going, Taurohtar? – asked Legolas.

- We lead the company to Lord and Lady of Lorien, _hir nin_. Now we have to cross the Celebrant - Tauriel replied after a moment, as she needed some time to realize that she was addressed. - Here is the passage, look.

- But there is no bridge, - wondered Gimli.

- It will be here right now, - and Haldir threw a rope to the elf appeared on the other bank.

When river was crossed, there was an arguing with the dwarf who couldn't agree to be blindfolded. Tauriel wholeheartedly supported Aragorn suggestion to blindfold all the company. She couldn't wait to pull off the hood because the constant shadow over her eyes burdened her heart. When the eyes of the travelers were bound and the Fellowship marched on led by Haldir, Tauriel quickly took off her cloak. As before she followed Legolas, but now she was carefully studied him without need to hide her stares.

People believe that the time has no power over the elves, perhaps because even the longest human life is not enough to mark those small, but so significant to other elves changes. Tauriel remembered Legolas as young and cheerful Prince, whose days were flying in training and entertainment. Binding his eyes she noticed that even the smallest wrinkles couldn't be found in the corners of Legolas' eyes. Such wrinkles had Orophin, they were an evidence of easy temper and frequent laughter. Now she could see the muscles of his right arm were always tensed as too often this hand had to hold a sword and to pull a string. Smile almost never left his face but the corners of his lips were drawn, and between the eyebrows stretched the small wrinkle.

They went non-stop until the first stars appeared on the sky and then they rested without fear right upon the ground. Haldir was worried by the fact that Orophin hadn't come back yet so he went to look around leaving Tauriel to guard the Fellowship. In a moment the _perians_ were soundly asleep as was the dwarf. The men were talking quietly among themselves and Legolas was humming a song. By the impulse of her heart she sat down next to him pulling her hood over head, then the elleth gently pushed her finger to his lips urging him not to give her away and quickly unbound his eyes. Legolas smiled at her and pressed his hand to the heart in gratitude. Tauriel pointed to the night sky where _Eärendil _was clearly shining. They sat in silence for a while turned their eyes to the stars but when Haldir's cautious steps were heard not far away Tauriel at once blindfolded Legolas again.

In the morning the company went on again, walking without haste. At noon, when sun was shining brightly, they met a marching host of galadhrims which was hastening toward the northern borders. They brought news, some of which Haldir reported. The marauding orcs had been waylaid and almost all destroyed; the remnant had fled westward towards the mountains, and were being pursued. A strange creature also had been seen, running with bent back and with hands near the ground, like a beast and yet not of beast-shape. They had not shot it, not knowing whether it was good or ill, and it had vanished down the Celebrant southward.

- Also, - said Haldir, - they bring me a message from our Lord. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli. It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your Company. New messages have come from Rivendell perhaps.

They removed the bandages from the travelers' eyes and Haldir told them to rest until the evening. They cast themselves down upon the fragrant grass, but Frodo stood awhile still lost in wonder. So the galadhrim decided to show him all the beauty and greatness of _Cerin Amroth_ and Estel went after them. The day was sunny and warm, and after thinking a little Tauriel took off her cloak. Her hair was plaited in a warrior style which maidens were usually not allowed to wear and her shapes were hidden by a loose hunting jacket. Legolas' eyes didn't stay on her more than a second so she smiled in delight that her masquerade was successful. But that very moment the second man referred to the dwarf:

- It's amazing, what you've said, Master Gimli! But I wonder, it's considered that dwarves don't have any women as they are so similar to men, so why doesn't anyone say that elves don't have any men as they are sometimes so similar to their women?

And he looked straight at Tauriel.

She blushed, but politely asked:

- I beg your pardon, sir, but can you give me your name? As I wish to apply properly to the person who insulted me rather intentionally or unintentionally.

- My name is Boromir, son of Gondor's Steward Denethor. And what's your name, archer?

- I am Taurohtar of Lorien, and you, Boromir, son of Denethor, have insulted by your joke not only me but all my kin. However the hospitality law does not allow me to challenge you. And I ask you now, Boromir of Gondor, would you like to have some kind of a contest with me so we can find out a worthy man between us?

- I would also like to join you, - said Legolas, approaching, - as my honor is equally affected.

- I'm sorry, _hir nin_, but this is a quarrel between two of us, you shouldn't intervene, - said Tauriel.

- I'd be glad to challenge you, - answered Boromir. – But what kind of contest are we going to have? You don't have a sword in your possession as I see.

- Well, there are still two more options: a bow or daggers. I can easily give you're my bow, and my knives are quite equal to your daggers. You choose.

- About wonderful eyesight of elves and their archery skills there are rumors even in Gondor, so for us to be on equal terms my choice is daggers.

- A just solution, - said Gimli. – But I warn you, lads, you are to fight until your opponent admits his defeat or till one of you have a small blood wound.

Tauriel stepped a little away and accurately laid down her bow and quiver and took her knives. They were a favorite weapon of Orophin and her _gwador_ taught her to use them in a fight. They preferred knives hunting for _garafs¹_ and _gaurs²_, when those beasts slipped into Lothlorien. These knives had already saved her life several times she met orcs. However Tauriel doubted her victory in the fight with Boromir because the man was obviously more skilled and stronger than she. Her only benefits were her own sleight and the man's fatigue.

Meanwhile Boromir was also ready for a fight. She nodded to him inviting to start and the man didn't keep her waiting. He rushed forward attacking with the hope of his quick victory. Tauriel had to retreat, dodging and blocking his strokes. Their fight was long and all the while Boromir attacked her and Tautiel defended. But the man spent a lot of energy and got tired, and it was clear now, that his daggers were a bit but shorter than the elvish knives. So when he tried to strike right, Tauriel didn't move away but only pushed her torso back dodging. The dagger slightly touched and a little ripped her jacket but that very moment one of her knives was at his throat.

Gimli and Legolas clapped; in her mind Tauriel thanked Orophin and his lessons and Boromir said:

- The elves are indeed valiant and skilled warriors.

- Thank you for your kind words, Boromir, son of Denethor. But I must say that you are a worthy opponent I'm sure you would have won if a battle lasts a couple of minutes 'cause I am quite exhausted.

They bowed to each other and parted in a friendly way. Haldir returned from _Cerin Amroth_ and suggested his _gwathel _to go to the city earlier. So after saying goodbye to the Fellowship Tauriel ran to _Caras Galadhon_ in haste. She saw Lady Galadriel and talked with her and then the elleth was allowed to go home for some rest.

Haldir returned home in the early morning. He found Tauriel sitting in the front of the house on their talan. Now she wore a dress and her hair was dissolved. Haldir smiled.

- Forest warrior in a dress, Eru decided to play a trick on us and turned the world upside down.

- Do not laugh, Haldir! I'm tired of this masquerade I can't understand why I must to pretend being a male.

- Why don't you have some rest?

- Sleep is not coming to me because I'm afraid of my own future. There was no Mithrandir with them. Will he come?

- No, - sighed the elf. – They confirmed that Mithrandir had fallen in Moria.

- Haldir, - Tauriel suddenly hugged her _gwador_, - you did see them, they are warriors, well most of them. I can't be compared. How many arrows should I release before orcs approached me? Two? Three? And then what? No one protects me, and I'll die.

- Do not say this, just don't say, hush! You cannot die, neither Orophin nor I will survive this.

- Haldir, but…

- Don't interrupt me, _tithen hen³_! I still hope Celeborn would change his mind. Today Lord did not mention to them his decision. I wish my thoughts were true! I saw Lady Galadriel looked deep at their hearts, and they didn't pass her test easily. Almost all of them are in great doubts or carry great fear.

- Almost all?

- Aye, Aragorn-_dúnedan_ and Thranduilion were the only who managed to endure Lady's gaze. And though I don't know what she saw in the soul of the companions, I can easily say that the second man is all in his thoughts, questions and doubts. He's the weakest among them.

- Boromir, - exclaimed Tauriel.

- Yes, that's his name. And by the way what have happened between you two? You challenged him, what were you thinking about? My heart skipped a few beats when Legolas told me about it.

- He suspected me, Haldir, he said I had a feminine look. That would be an insult for any warrior, I had no choice.

- You were lucky today, Tauriel, but it could have ended much worse. What would happen if you lost? But wait… Maybe it would be even better… - and the elf silenced pondering about something. This night wind had changed and the morning was rather cold. He drew Tauriel closer to him and wrapped her with his cloak. Thus they froze in each other's arms thinking about their future and deeply immersed in gloomy thoughts they didn't hear footsteps on the stairs before it was too late.

- Oh I am sorry I did not want to cause a nuisance…

In a moment Tauriel recognized the voice and buried her face in_ gwador's_ shoulder fully hidden by her hair. Haldir half turned to their guest.

- You are not a nuisance at all, Legolas, my friend was just leaving. May I ask you to enter my home? I'll join you in a second.

The elf nodded and went into the house. Haldir whispered barely audible:

- I'll give you my cloak, wear it and leave. And don't go to the fountain. There is a pavilion for the Fellowship there.

Tauriel nodded in understanding so he pulled of his cloak and in a moment the elleth hurried down the stairs.

Haldir entered the house and bowed to waiting Prince.

- I am sorry for keep you waiting, Legolas, but now I'm ready to talk with you.

- If there is someone to be sorry, he must be me. I hope you can forgive me for such a sudden intrusion. If somebody dared to break my meeting with such a lovely lady I would be definitely angry with him. Is she your fiancée?

- Fiancée? – Haldir stared at him. "Oh, he thought Tauriel and me were… He doesn't know I have a _gwathel_", the thought flashed through his mind. – Well, kind of…

- So I congratulate you! I'm sure she is an outstanding beauty. I've never seen before a maiden with such wonderful golden hair. And mind you I have recently seen Lady Galadriel herself.

- Thank you for the kind words, my friend, but I don't think you came just for that.

- Aye, I was looking for your brother Taurohtar but he can't be seen anywhere. So I asked elves near the fountain where you live and I'm here as I owe Taurohtar and want to thank him.

- I'm afraid you will not see him in the near future. He has a task on the borders and has already left _Caras Galadhon_.

- It's a pity, - Legolas hesitated for a moment. – May I ask you then to give him my words when he is back? Tell him that I thanked him for everything and especially the light of_ Eärendil_ that soothed my soul. I will never forget this and from now on you both are my friends.

And after saying goodbye he left to wander Lothlorien while Haldir thought, "The light of _Eärendil_, what does it mean? Did she unbind his eyes when I was away? How careless! She must not draw attention to herself. But why? Is he so dear to her?"

- What are you thinking about, _gwanur nin_? – asked a cheerful voice.

- Orophin! – exclaimed Haldir and the brothers embraced each other. – My ears have failed me two times in an hour. I didn't hear your coming.

- I've already understood this. But what about the first fail? And where is Tauriel?

- Legolas came here, when I was with Tauriel. She was close to him…

- I've already known the story. Unlike you I perfectly understood who was _'Laiqualassë'_. She told me about her childhood and Prince long ago.

- What do you think about it? Did she love him?

- She loved like a child can love. Remember me in my childhood, my gaze always followed Lady Galadriel and I was perfectly sure to become a strong warrior just to impress her.

- Maybe you are right. But I am worried.

- Stop it, you are just jealous of her. Better tell me how your meeting ended.

- He didn't see her face, Orophin, if you are asking about this. Legolas thought I was with my fiancée.

- Fiancée?! – whistled the elf. – Prince quite flattered you, Haldir!

- Orophin, stop fooling around! My soul is restless, on our way here she disobeyed me to please Prince. We need to find her she left in her dress but with my cloak. We can only hope she would not meet one of the Fellowship.

* * *

**Remarks:**

1) Garaf is a sindarin word for wolf.

2) Gaur is a sindarin word for werewolf.

3) Tithen hen are sindarin words mean little child or just baby.

Translation of other words in italic was given in the previous chapter if needed or they are elvish proper names.

**A/N:** In this chapter you can find quotes from LOTR here and there. Also I must say that I am not good at writing about fights and battles so I'm sorry if my description of the challenge between Boromir and Tauriel is poor. If you see spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me about them. And thank to all those who have favorited, followed and reviewed my story, thank you very much once again!

My best regards,

**Jamie Bradley** XXX


	4. Chapter 4: Words of Lady Galadriel

**Disclaimer:** I own my time, my imagination and the copy of 'Lord of the Rings' but the heroes of the book don't belong me. Alas I'm not paid for my work.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Words of Lady Galadriel**

Despite Haldir's warning Tauriel went right to the fountain 'cause she desired to talk with her lady in order to dispel her gloomy thoughts. On her way she saw the pavilion that was spread for the travelers, but did not approach too close and immediately flow to the lady. Galadriel was waiting for her and hardly Tauriel entered she beckoned the elleth with her.

- I know why you have come. But it's only you decision to make.

- I'm afraid, my lady. I fear death.

- Oh, do you? – asked Galadriel. – Or maybe you fear something or someone else.

- I fear suspense.

- I don't know what is waiting for you, Tauriel. But I foresaw what would happen if the Fellowship did not have a new member. Do you want to know?

- I would be glad, my lady.

- Their future is black. Orcs will attack. He is in great danger, can be wounded or can be dead. Would you like to save him?

- Who is he, my lady?

- You knew already, - smiled Galadriel. - Do you fear his death?

- Aye, I do.

- Do you fear your death more than his?

Tauriel hesitated.

- I don't know, - said she at last, - but if it would come to me instead of him, it would do.

- You've made your choice. The Fellowship will rest in Lorien to the end of month. Haldir has time to train you in sword battle. You two are leaving the city tonight. There is a too great risk of your exposure. And you must know the Ring-Bearer can choose his own path, but while there are still nine in the Fellowship we have hope. If all the nine are alive even in departure our hope is alive. But if someone dies you are free to do what you want.

- I understand, my lady. But may I ask what I must do if they knew who I am?

- You need no fear, Tauriel. I'll warn Aragorn, he is the leader of the Fellowship and honorable man. It would be better if he knew. Besides, Estel will be able to protect you in need. Go now and retell our conversation to Haldir.

- Thank you, my lady, - bowed the elleth and left.

She polled the hood low on her eyes and now a big part of her view was closed. Tauriel hurried down the mallorn and suddenly she bumped into someone. Strong arms caught her and helped to stay on her feet. By this movement her dress was revealed and hair was out of the hood. And the next second she knew that the elf who had caught her was Legolas.

- I'm so sorry, lady, I haven't seen you. I hope you aren't hurt. Is everything alright?

He waited for her answer so she simply nodded feared that Legolas could recognize a voice of Taurohtar.

- I do apologize, fair lady, - continued the elf. – I recognized you, I saw you with Haldir this very morning. Oh, but I'm impolite not to introduce myself. I am Legolas Thranduilion. May I know the name of my friend's fiancée?

"Fiancée? Does he mean me? Oh no. Does he refer to Haldir? He could not really think of me as my _gwador's_ fiancée, could he? But what am I to do now?"- wondered Tauriel but she did not know how to get out of this situation without revealing her true identity.

- My lady? Are you alright? Why don't you answer? – asked Legolas.

- Because I've forbidden her to talk! – stated an angry voice from the shade and Tauriel thanked Eru in her heart. Among the trees Haldir and Orophin appeared, but if the other was smiling and cheerful the first one had his eyes flashing daggers and hands clenched into fists. Anyone could say that Haldir was furious and outraged. – And I would be grateful, _hir nin_, if you leave my fiancée be free.

Only now Tauriel noticed that Legolas had his arms embraced her waist, she herself grabbed his jacket. She abruptly dropped her hands and stepped aside.

- I'm sorry, Haldir, I did not want to offend either you or the fair lady. It was an accident I did not see your fiancée and nearly knocked her down. I only helped her to stand on feet. Nothing more.

Tauriel nodded, confirming his words. Orophin laughed and said:

- Don't worry, Prince Legolas, Haldir is simply jealous. He even forbade the poor thing to sing and talk as her beautiful voice attracted too many elves. _Gwanur nin_ has already calmed down.

Haldir glared at his brother and nearly hissed:

- Orophin, would you escort the fair lady home, please?

The younger shrugged but obeyed. Haldir waited for his brother and _gwathel _to be out of sight and then went to Legolas and said:

- If you are really my friend, Legolas, I ask you not to look for the company of my fiancée and not to ask anybody about her. Otherwise I'm afraid we'll shortly become not friends but foes.

And with that he left the stunned prince.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is really a small chapter. I know there are some grammar mistakes and if you see them go on and tell me. The next chapter will be translated within a week or so. It's a bit hard to translate it because it contents a poem and it's full of dialogs. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Anyway thank you all for reading my story.

Sincerely yours,

**Jamie Bradley** XXX


	5. Chapter 5: Haldir's song

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and locations are property of their respective owners. I'm just playing. In Eru we trust!

* * *

**Chapter 5. Haldir's song**

- For Eru's sake, how could you agree to go? – asked Haldir for the hundredth time. – It's dangerous, it is almost deadly. No, it's just a death! They're going into Mordor. It is not a simply walk nor a hunting trip. What were you thinking about?

- _Gwanur_, calm down and give her a word to say, - called Orophin staring at his _gwathel_ who said nothing since the beginning of Haldir's outburst. She just stayed there looking down at the spot under her feet. The elder brother took several deep breaths trying to settle down.

- _Tithen_, look at me, please, - said Haldir at last and when the elleth's gaze met his he just whispered, - Why? Tell me why you are leaving us.

But she didn't answer and only one small tear rolled down her cheek. Orophin sighed but asked:

- Tauriel, are you going because of him, because of Legolas?

- Orophin, Lady Galadriel said that he might die. I must go, I cannot stay here, - and the next moment she was wrapped in his arms crying. The elf looked up at his elder brother. Haldir's eyes were now full of pain and desperation like all the stars had gone from the sky.

- What else did Lady tell you? – asked he in a sad tone.

- She told us to leave for the forest and you teach me how to use a sword. And she promised to tell Estel about me so he could protect me. Haldir, please, I don't want to leave you but…

-Hush, _tithen hen_, - interrupted he avoiding her gaze, - I'll prepare everything, be ready we're leaving in an hour, - and with that he left the house.

- _Gwador_, do you trust me that I don't want to leave you both?

- I trust you, - answered Orophin, - but the fact is that you're leaving us. It is hard for me to understand and let you go, _gwathel nin_, but it is even harder for Haldir 'cause you are the dearest to him he never loves anybody like you in all his life.

- I love him too, - answered Tauriel simply.

- Aye, silly one, we both do. But speaking about love, tell me do you really love Prince Legolas?

- I don't know, Orophin, as I don't know what the true love is. I cannot be sure.

- He does not love you, Tauriel, maybe he does not even remember you the way you did. He may be married or betrothed. Do you understand that? Do you understand what this means to you?

- Yes, I do but still I can't let him die without trying to save him.

- It means death for you but before it you will be suffer through great pain of loneliness and impossibility to be with him.

- So let it be.

- Stay with us, Tauriel, stay so you could forget him leaving him be only the memory of the past. Haldir and I will do everything for that. Stay while the poison of love hasn't invaded your blood. Stay with us and you'll be alive.

- But he could die…

- He is a warrior, it is an honor for any warrior to die in a battle. And why are you sure you could help and save him?

- I'm not sure but I prefer to die next to him knowing that I at least was trying.

- I'm so sorry, Tauriel, I'm so sorry, - the elf slightly kissed her hair and went to look for his brother. "It is worse for him than for her", thought he, "she still has a hope". He found Haldir in the shade of the nearest trees looking hurt and lifeless.

- Tell her, please, she must know, - called the younger brother.

- Our _gwathel_ knows everything she must…

- Stop it! You know what I mean. You may call her as you wish but it wouldn't change anything in your feelings. I kept silence for all these years but now I beg you to tell her.

- Why now? What will my words change, Orophin? She loves him!

- She loves her memories, dreams, ghost of the past.

- She does not love ME, - roared Haldir. – How long do I love her, Orophin? How long! If she hasn't seen the strong feelings in my actions through all these years how can I describe them in three simple words?

- If you could not stop her, nobody could. You of all the elves better know what torture is waiting for her if she could not be with him. Or would you prefer to know that she died in the battle? Do something, help her!

- What can I do? Why don't you simply ask me to let her go to his arms? Or maybe you think that the power of my love is not so strong that her loss would not mean a death for me? Do you doubt my love for her? Then why don't you ask me to forget everything about Tauriel and me?

- I do not doubt your love, Haldir, but there was nothing between Tauriel and you.

- Nothing? Nothing when all these years she was near me. Nothing when all her thoughts were about you and me. Nothing when all her life was busy with you and me. Nothing when she belongs to us, to me! You may call it nothing but it was everything for me!

- She is not your property! Tauriel is free to love the elf she wants. She is not a thing, _gwanur nin_, she is alive. Sooner or later but still she would have left us. You have to tell her about your feelings, I don't know who or what else is able to make her stay, - and with that Orophin left his sorrowful brother.

- You know I wish everything always stayed like that: the forest, you and me, our fire and stars. And no more war, orks, sadness and hurt, no feelings, no emotions.

- And no Fellowship, and no Legolas, - blurted out Haldir. Tauriel frowned. – Sorry I didn't mean…

Over the weeks that have passed since Tauriel decided to join the Fellowship such evenings around the campfire became their tradition. In the morning they got up, trained, rested, trained again, and when night fell, lit up fire. Enjoying warmness of the fire Tauriel listened to the stories Haldir was telling about different cities and lands, distant forests and elvish realms where he had been, about elves and mortals he had met, about ancient wars and lords. He spoke about events he saw with his own eyes through his long life and about legends that he once heard. They talked about everything save the Fellowship and their quest. But today it was their last night in the forest because earlier Orophin brought them a message from Lord Celeborn who wished to see Taurohtar tomorrow. And with that news all the thoughts that they were carefully avoided were back.

Haldir sat on the ground leaning against a tree and looked into the fire as if trying to read in it the signs of destiny. Tauriel sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

- Sing to me, Haldir.

- Sing? I can't be compared with you in singing. I don't know a lot of songs.

- No matter. I've never heard your singing. And now I want to hear.

- As you wish, my lady, - replied Haldir jockingly.

He closed his eyes as if he was collecting his thoughts and after a few moments the elf began to sing:

_You woke me up from my desire._

_Without farewell you leave._

_You have my love and lust and fire,_

_Without you how can I live?_

_But my embraces and my speeches_

_Are no meaning to yourself -_

_Those stars and roads are your teachers,_

_Upon your soul the freedom reigns._

_Can't stop you as I can't stop river._

_And when the sky in west is red_

_Your horse is ready to be leaving,_

_Your shoulder's out of my hand._

_The wind is playing with your hair._

_The forest's still as still I am,_

_To stop you is my silent praying_

_But you're leaving. It's my end._

- It's a sad song, -said Tauriel.

- Maybe.

The silence lasted for a long time before she asked:

- Why haven't you sung before? I like it, your singing is full of such strong feelings and emotions as those words were your own.

- Aye, - Haldir smiled bitterly, - I wrote it myself and that's why I do not sing usually.

- I can't understand.

- Any elf cannot sing when the singing and the feelings it causes are too painful for him.

- You've never said before that you lost your love.

- No, _tithen hen_, I haven't lost her, not yet. But anyway I'll lose her very soon.

- Why? Who is she?

- Why do you want to know?

- Well, because any elleth in Lorien can't refuse to answer your feelings, _gwador_. Or at least I don't know such maiden. You know I think one of us should be happy with his beloved…

She was interrupted by the elf's burst of laughter though his face reflected the death agony.

- Oh, _tithen_, you know her all your life! Look at me, haven't you understood yet?

Their eyes met and Tauriel froze mesmerized by the storm in the grey eyes. Next moment Haldir drew her closer to him and kissed her vehemently. Caught by surprise she succumbed to his actions opening her mouth and his tongue immediately slipped inside giving her strange but pleasant feelings. All thoughts left her head, the eyes closed, their kiss was like a glass of cold water in the desert and she drank it and drank but could not quench her thirst. It all stopped at once, Haldir roughly pushed her away and sprang to his feet. Tauriel watched him silently in confusion she didn't know what to do or what to say. He interrupted her look in his own way and stated angrily:

- I do not need your pity, Tauriel. I am not a thief to steal the kisses meant for another. You were right to say one of us should be happy with his beloved but it will not be me.

The elf turned away trying to cope with his overwhelming feelings.

- I'm sorry, _tithen_, I should not say anything to you and much more I should not kiss you especially now. I only ask you not to disgrace me with your pity. I chose this path myself and Valar know I have never dreamt of another life. The reason for my feelings is in me and only in me and you do not bear any liability for them.

- But you are hurt…

- Hurt? I'm used to the hurt, it is my second self. But I pray that Elberet has prepared another destiny for you and you'll never experience such a pain.

Tauriel burst into tears.

- I didn't want it, Haldir, I never knew, I thought… If you can, please, forgive me for all pain I caused you.

- You need no ask, you're already forgiven long time ago. Do not cry, _tithen_, a warrior must not have a tear-stained face.

* * *

**A/N:** Translation of words in italic was given in the previous chapters if needed. Oh, I cannot believe it but somehow I finished the translation of this chapter. It was hard for me but now you can read the poem that I wrote myself. Though I don't like this chapter myself 'cause it's kind of fluffy, I think. But still feel free to point at my mistakes and give your opinion. Thanks to those who followed my story during with week and thanks to all the silent readers, I know you are here!

Yours,

**Jamie Bradley** XXX


	6. Chapter 6: More than you can see

**Disclaimer:** I think everybody knows the owner of LOTR. Wish it was me though.

* * *

**Chapter 6. More than you can see**

Next evening the Fellowship was invited to the meeting where, besides lords, Haldir and Tauriel were waiting for them. They both knew that Estel had had a talk with Lady Galadriel already and was fully aware about Taurohtar's true personality. 'Brothers' watched the travelers without paying attention to Celeborn's speech 'cause they'd already known what the Lord was talking about. Refusing to take his generous offer was like committing suicide – too many orcs were seen around Lorien recently.

- There is one more thing I want to talk about. There were nine in the Fellowship for a reason, but there are only eight for now, - began Celeborn the main part of his speech. – We are sending one of our soldiers with you, one addition will be good for the whole Fellowship.

- Why? – exclaimed Boromir. – How can another elf help us?

- The extra sword never hurts, Boromir of Gondor, - answered Celeborn. – Besides Taurohtar is one of those who might not only fight the Black Riders but even kill them.

All stared curiously at Tauriel, she bowed and said:

- As you wish, Lord Celeborn. Though I must admit I've never challenged the Black Rider before, I'm at the service of the Fellowship.

- We're pleased with your offer, Lord Celeborn. One more warrior is for sure good news, - said Aragorn but his eyes were full of concern. The hobbits looked at Tauriel friendly; they, of course, liked the idea of having another defender. The dwarf and Boromir watched her with the same doubt. Legolas shot her a quick glance and turned to Lord and Lady so his reaction was unknown.

After good night wishes the travelers went to their pavilion. The elf prince lingered for a little just to ask Tauriel:

- Don't you join us? I think my friends would like to discuss the road ahead, you should be aware of our plans also.

- I was not invited, - said Tauriel bluntly.

- I'm inviting you now in that case.

- As you wish, _hir nin_, - and with that the pair of elves left Haldir alone and hurried to join the rest of the group.

The discussion was long and useless 'cause no decision was made. But Tauriel was worrying about something else. She was more concerned about the silence from the Ring-bearer. "He decided to leave", - thought she. – "His intentions are clear. But if he goes, what am I to do? Must I do with him or not? He wouldn't probably approve". Keeping that in her mind she bid her farewell to the Fellowship.

The next day the Fellowship was ready for the long road. Haldir escorted them towards the shores of the River. Tauriel felt guilty as she could not answer his feelings. Any maiden in Lothlorien would be happy if he loved her. He has a beautiful face, kind heart an strong spirit. He is worthy of love, and I even liked him when I were young", thought she. "Why is Eru so playing with us? If I don't know Laiqualassë, Haldir and I could be happy together. His kiss… I didn't want him to stop. So why are my dreams full with blue eyes, not grey?", sighed Tauriel.

Three small grey boats had been made ready for the travelers, and they started loading their goods. Haldir used this and led Legolas aside.

- I know I'm asking too much, Prince Legolas, but my love to _gwanur nin_ makes me do so. Taurohtar is an inexperienced fighter, he has a good aim, but I fear for him in the melee. He has rarely faced orcs. He is a hunter but you are a warrior. I beg you, please, look after him - he is too young to die.

- If I can help my friend, I'll do it without hesitation. You must not even ask, Haldir. Your _gwanur_ is my _gwador_, - answered Legolas.

- Thank you, _hir nin_, - bowed Haldir. "He is a worthy rival. If he could love Tauriel, I would be happy for her. I could sail to Aman and forget this pain. But whether will he like her? Tauriel is headstrong and quick tempered. And though some elves find her beautiful, no galadhrim has dared to offer her a heart and a hand. But I've helped that a lot, too… What I am thinking! Prince thinks she's a man. No chance for her feelings", thought the elf.

A week went since the Fellowship had left Lothlorien. The river became wider and shallower, the trees thinned and then failed altogether, and there were no signs of living things, save birds. Everyone felt helpless in that area, all talks and jokes stopped in the boats 'cause all of them were captured in their own thoughts. Boromir scared Tauriel most of all, he muttered to himself, as if some restlessness or doubt consumed him. Merry and Pippin in the same boat were ill at ease. Sometimes Tauriel tried to cheer them up when they stopped for rest and night, but more and more often all of them just fell sleeping as soon as their feet touched the solid ground. The watches were not set during the night because for now the Fellowship slept only at the small islands in the middle of the river. So the elves spent all their rest time lost in the dreams as the situation negatively affected them, their souls longed for the light of stars and familiar scents of the native forest.

The eight night of their journey came when they reached the rapids of Sarn Gebir and were attacked by orcs from the east coast. Tauriel picked up the bow, but Legolas stopped her because they should quickly go to the opposite shore and the flow of the river was very strong. Besides, there were too little arrows for the three of them, counting Aragorn. They halted under the shadows of the western shore, and the elves sprang ashore and climbed a few paces up the bank. Stringing the bows and fitting arrows they turned, peering back over the River into the darkness. Across the water there were shrill cries, but nothing could be seen. While Legolas gazed into the night, seeking a mark to shoot at, Tauriel looked at Frodo and saw the _perian_ crouched down as if to hide.

- The Black Rider is here, - whispered Legolas. The _elleth_ shivered and then they saw a dark shape, like a cloud and yet not a cloud, for it moved far more swiftly, came out of the blackness in the South, and sped towards the Fellowship, blotting out all light as it approached. Two arrows were shot simultaneously, but they couldn't say what they had hit. There was a harsh croaking scream, as it fell out of the air, vanishing down into the gloom of the eastern shore. The sky was clean again. There was a tumult of many voices far away, cursing and wailing in the darkness, and then silence.

After a while Aragorn led the boats back upstream. They felt their way along the water's edge for some distance, until they found a small shallow bay. Here the Fellowship decided to stay and await the dawn. They made no camp and lit no fire, but lay huddled in the boats, moored close together. Tauriel slipped out of the boat and headed into the wood. She undid her hair and began to comb while thinking about her future path.

- What has happened with you? – asked the familiar voice from behind her.

- Nothing, _hir nin_, - answered Tauriel without turning, then she began to braid her hair.

- Aye, nothing. You know, all those, whom nothing happened with, are now resting in the boats, Taurohtar.

- Are they? So what has happened with you, _hir nin_?

Legolas smiled, he liked that elf for not he was only easy to be on the road with, but he also worked hard without any complaints and didn't give any advises or unnecessary words, even to sit in silence near the fire with Taurohtar was comforting. Sometimes it seemed to Legolas that he knew the other elf all his life as if he was his younger brother. "He's too fragile even for an elf and beautiful like a maiden… How can he be a warrior? When I look at him it becomes clear as a day that he must be protected, not to be protector", thought Legolas and said aloud:

- Haldir asked me to take care of you. I just came to see if you're alright.

- Except my braids I'm alright from head to feet, - retorted Tauriel while she was fighting with the five locks at the same time.

- Let me help you.

And before the _elleth_ could reject the offer, she felt his hands in her hair and froze, blushing heavily.

- You have such beautiful hair, maidens must envy you. But with them you look like a sinda of my kin, - said Legolas.

- It well may be that I am a halfblood, I don't know the name of my father but I was born in Eryn Galen.

- It's strange that I'd never seen you before I went to Lorien.

- Well, maybe you were too young, _hir nin_, I was fostered by Haldir's _naneth_ long time ago.

- I remember almost all of our kindred, so it's a little funny I don't remember you 'cause for sure you're younger than me. Tell me something about yourself. For example, why did you decide to go with us in that quest? Do you understand that we could easily die and never be home again?

- Aye, I understand. But my Lord and Lady told me to go.

- I don't believe that you could not refuse, - chuckled Legolas. – Your elder _gwanur _Haldir seemed more suitable for our task.

- Maybe because he IS more experienced, or because he is a warrior not a hunter like me. But it still doesn't mean that I'm useless! And to tell you the truth I don't want to speak about it anymore. And I'll do my hair myself, thank you very much, - proclaimed Tauriel and stood up.

- Wait! I didn't mean any offense…

Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her turning to face him. But the elf had put a way too much efforts, so she lost her balance and bumped at him burying her face in his shoulder. He caught Tauriel by her waist, trying to keep them both steady, and her hair was free out of his hands, cascading down. So when his memory at that very moment recalled the clear image of Haldir embracing unknown golden-haired elleth the very same way, Legolas almost cried.

"No, no! It cannot be true! But he looks a way too feminine… His waist is too thin, and either I am crazy or he has breasts! It's not him, it's her!" thought he.

And in need to verify the accuracy of his guess, the elf lifted her chin with his hand. Blue eyes met greens, reading their secret, and for a moment Legolas thought that he had already seen them long time before. But then Tauriel pushed him away and ran deeper in the wood. He shook his head ridding of the delusion and returned to the boats.

* * *

**A/N:** Three months left and – ta-dam! – new chapter is here!

The words in italic are sindarin, and they mean:

hir nin = my lord, my prince

gwanur = brother

gwador = foster brother, so-called brother

naneth = mother

elleth = she-elf

perian = hobbit

Feel free to point at my mistakes because English is not my mother's tongue. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. And thanks to those who are following and reading that story!

Best regards,

**Jamie Bradley** XXX


End file.
